Kevin sam w domu
by jamnioria
Summary: Tym razem zainspirowałam się "Dynastią Miziołków". Okrutnie uziemiony Break, Rufus nie bardzo kontent i Reim, który próbuje nie myśleć, ale mu nie wychodzi.
1. Chapter 1

_Niedziela, 13 VI, Antoniego, Lucjana_

Powinienem bardziej uważać na to, co mówię... Chociaż w sumie perspektywa rozniesienia mu rezydencji była zbyt pociągająca. Ale może od początku.

Niemal każdy kretyn z Pandory ma swojego ukochanego paniczyka, albo pana, w zależności od wieku. Ja nie jestem kretynem, więc mam panienkę. Mniejsza z tym, ważne, że moją sielankę w postaci przechadzki korytarzem przerwał Reim – i o mały włos mnie nie staranował, och jak ja go kocham. Co dziwne, (chociaż takie rzeczy nie powinny mnie już dziwić) rzucił mi się na szyję, obcałował, zapewnił o swojej dozgonnej miłości, a na koniec napomknął coś o wyjeździe swojego - ukochanego czy nie, ale zawsze - pana. Pytam się, co ja mam do tego, w końcu ja i rudy raczej nie mamy szans na udany, długotrwały związek i gromadkę dzieci (a na to ostatnie w szczególności). Dowiedziałem się tylko tyle, że Reim wybywa również, w związku z czym dom pozostanie pusty. Że niby ja, u niego? Bez żadnych szkód materialnych? Równie dobrze mógłby wbijać gwoździe watą.

_Poniedziałek, 14 VI, Elizy, Bazylego_

Jestem.

Chwilowo nic mi się nie chce, ale wkrótce zamierzam poszukać czegoś do jedzenia, bo strasznie głodny się zrobiłem. Póki co rozłożyłem się w fotelu i kontempluję podłogę, naprzemiennie z sufitem. Tu nie ma much!

_Później_

Znalazłem coś, ściślej mówiąc, prawie nic. Plasterek kiełbasy na podłodze, nadgryziony przez myszkę, która na mój widok schowała się do nor... aj, ale tu przecież nie ma myszy i norek. Niemniej jednak, plasterek był nadgryziony. Podejrzewam, że zębem czasu, ale z braku dowodów zmuszony jestem umorzyć śledztwo na czas nieokreślony. To dziwne – przed chwilą się obudziłem i jedyne co pamiętam to pewien nightrayski dupek, wirujący w spódniczce pośród płatków białej róży. Na przyszłość: nie myśleć o Pandorze przed snem, a już na pewno nie podejrzewać członków o spokrewnienie z plasterkiem kiełbasy.

_Wtorek, 15 VI, kogoś tam na pewno_

Przez dwa dni biegałem po całej rezydencji w poszukiwaniu kalendarza – dzisiaj mam dość.

(Oczywiście nie mogę go sobie przynieść, bo jest oprawiony w ramkę i przybity do ściany. Rany boskie, co za głupol! Znaczy Rufus, nie kalendarz. Do kalendarza nic nie mam.)

Również przez dwa dni siedziałem głodny i również mam dość. Chrzanię dom! Idę gnać po coś do zjedzenia.

_Później_

Wróciłem! Nakupowałem sobie tyle jedzenia, że do jutra pewnie starczy. Idę testować.

_Jeszcze później_

Aaaaua.

Uwziąłem się na wafelki przekładane czekoladą i wsunąłem wszystkie. Coś mi niedobrze, poza tym strasznie chce mi się pić, a z kranu nie zamierzam. Chociaż może...

Wiwat krany! Przynajmniej chwilowo nie czuję tych wafelków, a wodę (co jest trochę dziwne, zważywszy na to, że woda nie ma smaku). Gorzej, bo teraz jestem podwójnie pełny. Spać mi się nie chce, jeść tym bardziej... Mógłbym jeszcze pójść do biblioteki, ale jest wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że się zgubię i zostanę tam do środy. Co tam, idę. Może znajdę coś ciekawego.

_Środa, 16 VI, Aliny, Justyny_

Zasnąłem na podłodze i boli mnie ucho. Książki nie są dobrym materiałem na poduszki. Z kolei ich zawartość jest zgoła interesująca – powybierałem same podręczniki, bo przynajmniej są śmieszne. Cóż, tutaj się trochę zawiodłem, ale sam fakt, że można napisać książkę o stu sposobach zabiciu żuka jest dość... osobliwy.

(Pytanie: Po co wymyślać sto sposobów zabicia żuka, skoro można mu powiedzieć, że ma ładne futerko? Co prawda żuki futerka nie mają, ale ten może uwierzy i wyjdzie poszukać lusterka. I po żuku!)

_Czwartek, 17 VI, Laury, Alberta_

Dzisiaj przerabiam wafelki przekładane toffi. Wiem jedno – będzie ciężko. Jeśli mam wykitować po tych dwóch, co przed chwilą zjadłem, dziękuję bardzo i biorę się za karmelki. Niestety, karmelki również się na mnie obraziły. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, chrzanię dom po raz drugi i wyjdę na zakupy w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś NORMALNEGO posiłku.

_Później_

Mam! Mam! Kawałek kiełbasy. Ta myszka chyba jednak na mnie zadziałała. Poza tym wzbogaciłem się o parę bułeczek (bez rodzynek, chociaż już prawie się przemogłem) i mnóstwo różnego innego żarcia. No, może nie mnóstwo, ale...

_Jeszcze później_

Zachciało mi się zupy. Osobiście nie wątpię w swoje umiejętności kulinarne, to jeszcze potrafię zrobić.

Gdzie tam!

Absolutne ZERO garnków. Nic po prostu. Może aż tak bardzo się nie myliłem i on naprawdę nic nie je? Może go wyprodukowano... Nie, no owszem, mógłbym sobie zrobić zupę w kloszu od lampy, ale jednak wolę nie. Póki co upiekłem sobie bułeczkę nad piecykiem. Wyszła pyszna.

_Piątek, 18 VI, _

Powinienem się bardziej przykładać do książek, bo naprawdę można znaleźć tam różne fajne rzeczy. Oprócz atlasu żuków, interesujące wydają się atlasy roślin – od prób odczytania niektórych nazw łacińskich można się nabawić trwałego oczopląsu... Nie żeby mi przeszkadzało, ale chyba zrezygnuję. Nuda definitywnie odbiera mi poczucie humoru. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale naszła mnie ochota na zrobienie czegoś Reimowi. Tyle że owo coś raczej nie będzie należało do najprzyjemniejszych zabiegów.

_Sobota, 19 VI: nie to że tego, ale przed chwilą dostałem zawału_

W skrócie: siedziałem w kiblu i dostałem zawału, a potem mało nie udławiłem się ze śmiechu.

Tak, wiem, że powyszrze, nie, źle, wróć, powyższe zdanie brzmiało jakoś tak dziwnie, więc postaram się rozwinąć myśl na tyle, żeby była w miarę zrozumiała. Jeśli ktoś nie zrozumie, niech się nie martwi, bo ze mną już tak jest.

No więc koło godziny osiemnastej COŚ wzięło się do otwierania drzwi wejściowych. Tak, kluczmi. Czy jakoś tak. Nieważne. W każdym razie były dwie opcje: albo to Reim, albo powinienem zacząć szukać taniej trumny. Chociaż lepszy byłby słoik po dżemie.

Oczywiście, Reim to nie był. To by było za proste (tak przy okazji, nie chcę wiedzieć, co się z nim stanie, jak wróci). Tak mnie to zszokowało, że z wrażenia dałem dyla do najbliższego kibla i zacząłem gryźć palce. Naturalną koleją rzeczy było to, że słodziutka wiewióreczka mnie znalazła. Rany, jakby Oz widział jego minę, jak drzwi otwierał, toby się ze śmiechu posikał! Ja zamiast „dobry wieczór" powiedziałem „dzień dobry". Rudy się widać obraził za takie straszne _faux pas_, bo zamknął drzwi i gdzieś poszedł. Po pół godzinie i mnie się znudziło, bo ta akurat toaleta jakimś szczególnym pomysłem na dekorację się nie odznaczała. Niebiesko i w rybki. Banał.

Potem Rufus łaskawie wyjaśnił mi (wyraźnie i powoli, jak do blondynki), że przyrządy kuchenne to on trzyma w szafeczce w jadalni. Wielkie dzięki, serio. Rany, co za facet...!

_Niedziela, 20 VI: zaraz-się-ukwiczę_

Ten dzień upłynął pod znakiem absolutnego skretynienia, może dlatego, że akurat była niedziela. W każdym razie, debilizacja w toku...

Więc tak. Po przebudzeniu (na zimnej posadzce, nie no, loffciam go) moja eteryczna osoba udała się do jadalni. Widocznie nie za bardzo eteryczna, bo zaraz po tym, jak się w owej jadalni znalazłem, siedzący przy stoliku Rufus odwrócił się powoli i łypnął na mnie tak, jak to tylko Rufusy łypią...

Po czym efekt dramatyczny został w malowniczym stylu schrzaniony, bo na widok książki, którą trzymałem w rękach mózg rudwego widocznie zrobił PING, toteż on (rudy, nie mózg) zerwał się z krzesła i w dyrdy za drzwi. No co, może jeszcze nie wolno mi czytać szczegółowych opisów przebiegania rozrodu u słoni? Nieważne. Ważne, że na stoliku była miseczka, a w miseczce były lody. _Waniliowe_. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że jak jego rudość wróciła, lody poszły się kochać w krzaki?

Po południu było jeszcze ciekawiej, bo wpadłem na genialny pomysł, żeby upiec ciasto. W związku z tym począłem się łasić do pana domu, metaforycznie znaczy się. Reim by mi nie wybaczył czegoś takiego.

W każdym razie, zgromadziłem sobie produkty potrzebne do wykonania z grubsza normalnego i zjadliwego ciasta. Jaja, cukier, masło... Już mam to wszystko mieszać, ale nie, mój mózg również zrobił PING i przypomniałem sobie, że w tej całej swojej wspaniałości zapomniałem o mące. Dobra, szukam mąki. Nie ma mąki. Lecę po mąkę.

Mam mąkę. Fajnie, mieszam cały towar, piekę. Jest ciasto. Super, ale przydałaby się jeszcze jakaś polewa, czekoladowa może? Szukam kakao. Kiedy nauczony doświadczeniem zacząłem gmerać w szafce w toalecie, Rufus przyszedł popatrzeć.

Cham.

Gnam po kakao. Umpa pa, mam. Teraz trzeba dodać cukru pudru i masła. Dobra, cukru nie ma, masło wyszło. Zapierniczam po masło i cukier. Okej, jest polewa, cały garnek. Ale ciasto z polewą czekoladową byłoby lepsze, gdyby posypać je posiekanymi orzechami. Świnia jedna, widziałem, jak się śmiał. Przezornie przygotowałem sobie znaleziony w szafie tasaczek. Rzekłbym, że artystyczny nieład, ale to trochę denerwujące, znaleźć w cukiernicy reimowe skarpetki.

...herbata postanowiła dołączyć do lodów i w krzaczkach urządzili sobie międzygatunkową orgię. Wyraźnie zadowolony diuk prychnął mi w mąkę, w związku z czym świeżo udekorowane ciasto pokryło się subtelną warstewką białawego proszku. Szlag mnie trafił i chciałem mu to właściwie okazać, ale plan pieprznięcia go przez łeb deską do krojenia mięsa spełzł na niczym, bo niedoszły denat wykazał się refleksem i w porę się usunął. W niewiadomy sposób resztki polewy znalazły się na mojej głowie, ale to nic, bo znalazłem w sobie dość siły, aby z wałkiem w ręku unieruchomić wroga na podłodze. Pominąwszy fakt, że w trakcie owej czynności stuknąłem łebkiem o blat stołu, wygrana była po mojej stronie. Aż zadziwiające, że od niewinnego pieczenia ciasta przeszliśmy do rękoczynów... Ale to _on_ zaczął.

BUM!

...w sumie to trochę Reimowi współczuję. Co jak co, ale taki obrazek mógł go trochę zestresować. Taki obrazek, czyli moja skromna osoba zamierzająca się wałkiem do ciasta na Rufusa, którego tasaczek był wycelowany tak mnie więcej w moje oko, a całość podana w polewie czekoladowej (i przyprószona gdzieniegdzie mąką)...

_Będzie się działo. Oj, będzie._


	2. Chapter 2

_Poniedziałek, 21 VI, wsadź sobie ten kalendarz, bardzo proszę_

Dzisiaj teoretycznie był spokój. Teoretycznie, bo Reim przytachał z Pandory z dwieście papierków do wypełnienia na jutro. Mamrotał przy tym pod nosem z miną pod tytułem „zaraz zniszczę świat przy pomocy łyżeczki do herbaty" – o ile dobrze słyszałem, coś o leniwych idiotach, którym się wydaje nie wiadomo co. Jakoś mi się dziwnie zrobiło w tym momencie, ale uczyniłem to, co umiem najlepiej, czytaj: olałem sprawę równo i poszedłem do biblioteki. Piętnaście minut później wygonił mnie Rufus, z naręczem papierów w jednej ręce, a dzbankiem kawy w drugiej. No ja to bym jeszcze wziął filiżankę, ale. Reim podobnie – zaszył się w swoim pokoju i rzucał – kapciami i inwektywami – w każdego, kto mu przeszkodził. Czyli mnie, no ale co ja mam robić, przepraszam? Czytać romanse? Bo w oszklonej gablotce zostało tylko to.

_Cholera, ja i moje skojarzenia._

_Wtorek, 22 VI, oparzyłem sobie język, szkoda tylko że czekoladą_

Bo robiliśmy gorącą czekoladę. Z nudów. Jak już żeśmy się wypiszczeli i wykwiczeli (bo okazało się, że Rufus jest tak z dziesięć razy bardziej podatny na takie żałosne oparzenia niż ja) to usiedliśmy przy stole i zaczęliśmy się we trójkę... no, opieprzać. Na początku Reim siedział cicho, ale potem coś mu się, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, włączyło, i zarzucił takim tekstem, że mnie w pięty poszło, a diuk miał poważne problemy z utrzymaniem się na krześle. Znalazłem też swój roczny zapas słodyczy, dziwnym trafem w schowku pod schodami. _(Nie wiem jak on się tam znalazł, dochodzenie w toku)_. W każdym razie od razu uprzejmie zaproponowałem, że ja przetestuję, czy te specyfiki się jeszcze nadają do jedzenia, a potem im powiem, jak było. Zostałem brutalnie odwiedziony od tego zamiaru. Pffft, nie znają się.

_Środa, 23 VI, no i co my będziemy przez ten tydzień robić?_

Ano, konsumować...

Jeśli ktoś kiedyś zastanawiał się, ile słodyczy można kupić w afekcie, to usłużnie odpowiadam, że od cholery. Nie wiem, ile my to będziemy jeść - Rufus też pewnie nie wie, bo coś podejrzanie cicho jest. Reim za to fuka i rzuca mi wściekłe spojrzenia, ale jak przyjdzie co do czego, konsumuje z zaskakującą wręcz jak na niego gorliwością. Dzisiaj na przykład uparł się, żeby dzielić czekoladowe jajka (skąd one się tam wzięły, to nie wiem, ale na ich widok Rufus niemal udławił się ciastkiem) na dwie połowy, nie rozwalając ich przy tym. Ten to ma problemy... W każdym razie, siedzimy, rozdzielamy i jemy, czasami popijając gorzką herbatą tudzież jakimś soczkiem w kolorze, tak pi razy drzwi, seledynowym.

Znalazłem sobie nową biblię, jeden z oszklonogablotowych romansów. Próbowałem poczytać Reimowi na dobranoc, to najpierw mnie okrzyczał za włażenie mu do pokoju i podglądanie (no tak, zapomniałem, te mundury Pandory to niesamowicie podniecające są), a potem uprzejmie zaproponował, żebym mu _wybył z pokoju i zajął się czymś pożyteczniejszym_. Przepraszam bardzo, myzianie go za uszkami nie jest pożyteczne?

_Czwartek, 24 VI, okej..._

Rufus wyskoczył z pomysłem rozpoczęcia działalności ekologicznej w postaci zmniejszenia ilości odpadów, innymi słowy – „byłoby fajnie, gdybyście zżarli te oponki, bo ja już nie mogę patrzeć na słodycze". Używa tych długich słów i używa, a mnie się tam wydaje, że i tak nie wie, co one znaczą. No ale dobra. Myśmy zmniejszali, a on tylko łypał ponuro znad filiżanki z zimną herbatą, stwierdziwszy uprzednio, że on się od zmniejszania powstrzyma z powodów osobistych. Zmęczyłem dwanaście i otrzymałem nagrodę. Szkoda tylko, że ta nagroda to było trzy kilo ciasta jagodowego. Rany boskie, po co mu trzy kilo ciasta? Na opał? No bo chyba nie podrywał na nie pani Rainsworth? Znam wiele sposobów podrywu, na idiotę (aktualnie najpopularniejszy, jak widać), na odważniaka, na śpiewaka, na tancerza, na wszystko naraz... Ale na ciasto? Tak to raczej kobiety robią...

...W takich momentach jak ten zaczynam nie lubić mojej wyobraźni. Wszystko okej, ale _dlaczego_ ta sukienka musiała być w różowe groszki?

_Piątek, 25 VI, w końcu jakieś postępy_

Postępy w jedzeniu, znaczy się. Okazało się, że nie tylko ja wpadłem na genialny pomysł zapchania rezydencji słodyczami – oni też. Taka mała dygresja - byliby uroczym małżeństwem, serio. Jak chcą, mogę nawet zostać druhenką.

Stężenie nudy osiągnęło imponujący poziom sufitu (nie wiem, kto się tak rozpędził, że chlusnął nań kawą, ale kiedy się ukaże, wyślę mu kwiaty), wobec tego wyszukałem jakąś tysiącletnią, ledwo zipiącą fontanienkę i zacząłem się do niej dobierać. Przy pomocy siatki na motyle zdobyłem mnóstwo dowodów rzeczowych tejże wyprawy, w postaci, dajmy na to, CZEGOŚ, co kiedyś musiało być monetami, ale się zabrudziło, czegoś okrągłego i z dziurą w środku (w domyśle: obrączki; NIE WIEM skąd ona się tam wzięła), bardzo, bardzo zardzewiałego gwoździa (nareszcie coś interesującego) i przemoczonych, cieplutkich jak płyta nagrobna zimą łapek. Moich własnych. Rufus jest wredna szuja i nie chce pożyczyć rękawiczek, to teraz ma – bezczelnie zająłem cały fotel, rytmicznie szczękam zębami i od czasu do czasu zasiorbuję przeciągle z filiżaneczki. Swoją drogą, dochodzę do wniosku, że on, mimo swojej domniemanej inteligencji, nie zna takiego małego słówka pod tytułem RENOWACJA. Woda w fontannie już osiem wieków temu przestała być wodą, a to, co z niej zostało, mało mnie nie wciągnęło. I było zielone. I śmierdziało jak nic. Reim cupnął na krzesełku obok mnie i dojada ciasto, bo kiedy mnie nie było to on magicznie zgłodniał i wchłonął większość ciast. Rufus co chwila przechodzi trasę kuchnia-przedpokój-salon i za każdym razem, kiedy nas mija, łypie jakoś tak dziwnie...

Udaje twardziela, najwyżej za dwie godziny też mu się coś stanie. Reim stwierdził, że skoro jego po takiej kolacji nie boli brzuch, to jego pan jest nie do zdarcia. E tam, wykruszy się, niech no tylko zainteresuje się koszykiem. Bo ja, proszę szanownego państwa, znalazłem coś poza fontanienką...

_Sobota, 26 VI, HA! MÓWIŁEM!_

Zainteresował się. I tym, co z koszyka wydobył, cacka się już od pół godziny. Co najmniej. To co prawda próbowało protestować, ale niestety. Co prawda protestowało dość skutecznie, bo diuk ma jedną rękawiczkę do wymiany i podrapaną rękę, ale i tak. A, i jeszcze jedno. Zawartość koszyka jest kotem.

A konkretnie – wypłowiałym, starym, półdzikim kocurem, który miał głęboko w odwłoku Rufusowe próby oswojenia go... przynajmniej dopóki ten nie zaciągnął do roboty Reima. Razem kocisko umyli, wyczesali i teraz ich dzieło przechadza się korytarzami, obrażone jak nie wiem co. Łazi, łypie wściekle i wygląda przekomicznie – jak natapirowany mop. Oni upierają się, że tak powinno być, ale ja wiem swoje – powinni dać zwierzęciu spokój i je wypuścić.

Gdzie tam!

Nieudolnie ukrywający podekscytowanie pan domu widocznie cofnął się umysłowo w rozwoju. Stawiam tak z osiem, siedem lat. Zawiązał kotu wstążkę na szyi i próbował go _pogłaskać_. _Powodzenia_... Ja tylko pragnąłbym wtrącić, że koty, wbrew pozorom, z nieba nie spadają. I że prędzej czy później zgłosi się właściciel, albo coś.

_Później_

Zgłosiło się coś. Coś w postaci kucharki, jednej z tej małej, zwartej grupki służących, którzy nie są iluzjami. Kucharka podjęła próbę wyperswadowania spragnionemu myziania kotków wariatowi, że zwierzę tego pokroju w tym domu może istnieć wyłącznie jako wycieraczka, na co on odparował, że on kotka nie da i że kotek jest jego. Boże, powtórzenie i Boże, on użył. Słowa. _Kotek_. Reim przeczuwa najgorsze.

_Niedziela, 27 VI_

Wbrew przeczuciom Reima, Rufus nie zaczął pisać pamiętnika, do romansów i randek też jakoś się nie garnie. Wrócił do normalności, a w sekundę po tym żądał wyjaśnień, dlaczego te cholerne ciasta jeszcze to stoją i jak my myślimy, kto je będzie jadł. A co, zgłasza się na ochotnika? Chętnie popatrzę...

Kot widocznie nie miał ochoty zostać wycieraczką i, mówiąc krótko, najzupełniej w świecie dał dyla. Zdolne zwierzę.

Postanowiłem w końcu wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i oświadczyłem, że w końcu jest niedziela i jako osoby uduchowione powinniśmy się wstrzymywać od hucznych imprez. Rufus spojrzał na mnie tak, jakbym zatańczył kankana na beczce i spytał, gdzie ja widzę huczne imprezy. No cóż, jeśli on ma zamiar dłużej nas namawiać do jedzenia, to tu niedługo będzie co najmniej hucznie. Pokiwał głową i gdzieś go poniosło na jakieś trzy godziny. Później przypomnieliśmy sobie o jego istnieniu, a jeszcze później stwierdziliśmy, że siedzenie przez osiem godzin w bibliotece nawet jak na niego jest trochę dziwne. W bibliotece, owszem, był, ale jeśli ktoś oczekiwał dzikich orgii albo chociaż tych nieszczęsnych imprez, to się srogo zawiódł. Najstarszy żyjący przedstawiciel rodu Barma beztrosko sobie _spał_, chociaż muszę przyznać, że na jego miejscu wybrałbym fotel, nie krzesło. No, ale.

Rażeni tym widokiem jak gromem z jasnego nieba (albo kapciem, jak kto woli) stwierdziliśmy z Reimem, że warto byłoby też sobie pospać. W tym celu wróciliśmy do salonu i on zasnął w fotelu, a ja wymknąłem się po cichutku do jego pokoju i bez poczucia winy skończyłem swoją porcję kruchych ciasteczek!

_Poniedziałek, 28 VI, zaczyna się robić ciekawie_

No tak, zapomniałem: odnalazło się ciasto, które uparłem się upiec na początku. Rufus, gdy je zobaczył, to najpierw wpatrzył się z nadzieją w sufit, zupełnie jakby szukał tam Opatrzności czy czegoś, co pisałoby się wielką literą. Gucio, że tak to ujmę. Znalazł malowniczo i artystycznie rozsiane plamy kawy, w związku z czym przestał się gapić, a zaczął śmiać. Jeśli ktoś jest w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby przyswoić tę jakże przerażającą informację, to mu dołożę – on się śmieje głośno i idiotycznie. Żeby było jeszcze fajniej, to ja jestem idiotą. No cóż.

Reim widocznie zwątpił ostatecznie, bo wyszedł, a po godzinie wrócił z gigantyczną butelką ginu. _Rozumiem..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Wtorek, 29 VI_

W domu szaleństwo! Reim uparł się, że zrobi nam normalny posiłek, bo od jedzenia słodyczy dostaniemy wszyscy rozstroju żołądka. Tak, akurat. Rufus za to znalazł gitarę, znalazł smyczek od skrzypiec i już od godziny odgrywa partie solowe na kontrabas. Ba! Jeszcze nazywa to muzyką. Lekarza!

_Środa, 30 VI_

Znalazłem kolekcję figurek w kształcie płaskich jamników, które odpowiednio mi się skojarzyły i oto efekt – od rana aż do obiadu grałem z Rufusem w pchełki. On wściekły, bo ciągle przegrywa, mnie bolą palce, zgubiliśmy dwie figurki – fajno. I pomyśleć, że obaj jesteśmy po pięćdziesiątce... Teoretycznie.

Obiad zjedliśmy tylko i wyłącznie dzięki Reimowi, który niemalże siłą wywlókł nas z salonu do kuchni. W kuchni doszło do niewielkiej sprzeczki, bo faktycznie, to, co mieliśmy na talerzach, nie wyglądało apetycznie. Ale Reim chwycił nas obu za pyski, metaforycznie znaczy, i głosem ciepłym jak płyta nagrobna rzekł, żebyśmy nie dociekali.

Okazało się, że tajemnicza substancja była gulaszem. Zdarza się.

_Czwartek, 1 VII_

Jennifer miała szesnaście lat i zeszła na śniadanie.

Albo na zawał.

A zresztą, co to za różnica.

W każdym razie miło mi, Jennifer jestem. Od dzisiaj, bo po czymś takim postanowiłem wyhodować sobie swoje drugie ja i udawać, że ICH nie znam.

Oni są źli. ŹLI!

Ale od początku. Zszedłem na śniadanie, wiedziony durnowatą nadzieją, że je zastanę. Gdzie tam. W jadalni nie było nikogo - muchy, mrówki, karalucha, myszy, CZEGOKOLWIEK.

A potem Reim otworzył drzwi kopniakiem, wrzasnął „HISZPAŃSKA INKWIZYCJAAAAA KRYĆ SIĘ!" po czym z nieznaną mi chichrającą się smarkatą jednostką ludzką płci nieokreślonej na plecach poleciał na górę. Ja za nim, po cichutku, no bo czemu nie. Po drodze natknąłem się na zaspanego Rufusa, który łypnął na mnie, na korytarz, a potem wymruczał, że zabije. A jeszcze potem niewinnie zapytał, co na śniadanie.

Pasztet z pana Reima.

Po jakichś pięciu minutach dowlekliśmy się do pokoju wyżej wymienionego (znaczy Reima, nie pasztetu). Po pokoju miotała się owa jednostka ludzka, która nie dość, że wyglądała na dziewczynkę, to jeszcze widocznie bawiła się w berka. Wrzeszcząc radośnie coś w stylu „A wujek mnie nie złapie, tralalalalala".

- Wujek...? – jęknęło coś, co po krótkim namyśle zidentyfikowałem jako Rufusa, bezwstydnie filując przez szparę pomiędzy uchylonymi drzwiami a framugą.

- Ciesz się, że nie tatuś – rzekłem.

Chwilę potem zdecydowaliśmy się WKROCZYĆ do akcji. Wkroczenie do akcji w naszym wykonaniu polegało na tym, że otworzyliśmy wrota na całą szerokość po czym łypnęliśmy groźnie. Skutek był taki, że Reim w końcu capnął chwilowo oniemiałą pannicę i również na nas łypnął - nieśmiało. W końcu zdołaliśmy od niego wydusić, że jego starszy brat parę lat temu się ożenił, czego efektem była ta oto niewiasta o cudnym liczku (niewiasta uśmiechnęła się do nas szelmowsko) imieniem Lena. Niestety, z pewnych powodów wesołe małżeństwo postanowiło czmychnąć za granicę z powodów służbowych, subtelnie olewając fakt, ze wymówka była do kitu, tak więc biedny Reim był skazany na kilkudniową opiekę nad młodym i energicznym demonem zniszczenia.

Rufus zgrzytnął zębami tak, że nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby poszło mu szkliwo.

Do południa towarzyszyliśmy Lence w wybieraniu sukienki, a kiedy dowiedziała się, że Rufus jednak nie jest kobietą, miała tak cudownie zawiedzioną minę, że aż chciałem zrobić jej zdjęcie. Koło drugiej mała raczyła nam przypomnieć, ze nie jadła śniadania, a co za tym idzie jest piekielnie głodna. Rany boskie, co mogą jeść małe dziewczynki? Rufus bezceremonialnie stwierdził, że wszystko. Na pytanie, czy wie, bo sam był kiedyś małą dziewczynką (copyright by Lenka Lunettes, proszę pamiętać), z godnością (i milczeniem) odwrócił głowę. Ale i tak jego godność dostała w łeb pogrzebaczem, bo dziewczynka, po zjedzeniu śniadania w postaci resztek ciasta, które znaleźliśmy w drugiej łazience na piętrze i wcale się nie zdziwiliśmy stwierdziła, że jej się nudzi. Daliśmy dziecku papier - rysowało przez piętnaście minut. Nudzi jej się. Posadziliśmy przy fortepianie - szyby drżały w oknach. Nudzi jej się. Wpuściliśmy ją do pokoiku, w którym były fajne papużki – Rufus był bliski wymordowania nas wszystkich.

A tak w ogóle to jej się nudzi.

W końcu doszliśmy do wniosku, że dzieciom najlepiej jest na powietrzu. Lenka łaskawie pozwoliła zmienić sobie sukienkę na tę z mniejszą ilością bieli i falbanek, po czym wyszliśmy. Problem – brak huśtawki. Próbowaliśmy wyperswadować dziewczynie pomysł zbudowania tejże, aż w końcu wpadłem na genialny pomysł i z uśmiechem Kuby Rozpruwacza nad ofiarą zaproponowałem łażenie po drzewach. Zgoda, owszem, ale my mamy łazić razem z nią. Rufus musiał usiąść i trzęsły mu się ręce. Albo załamanie nerwowe, albo coś gorszego...

W każdym razie, tak wesoło upłynął nam cały dzień. O dziesiątej Reim orzekł, że trzeba ułożyć dziewczynkę do spania, bo go brat zastrzeli. Rozważaliśmy nawet zaśpiewanie kołysanki, ale pojawił się kolejny problem. Większy. Nie. Gigantyczny.

Lenka postanowiła zniknąć.

Szukaliśmy jej po całym domu – tak nam się przynajmniej wydawało. Reim się niemalże popłakał, chociaż wypił dwa dzbanki zimnej wody.

Jednak szlag nas trafił dopiero wtedy, kiedy małolata z uroczym uśmiechem wynurzyła się z biblioteki, dzierżąc w łapkach opasłe, zakurzone tomisko. Rufusa za to trafił szlag podwójny, bo to on został zaszczycony uśmiechem jeszcze bardziej uroczym i pytaniem „A poczytasz miii?". Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, złapaliśmy go za obie łapki i wywlekliśmy do jadalni, gdzie napełniony został kolejny dzbanek. Na pytanie Reima „Pójdziesz ty wreszcie spać?" Lenka beztrosko odpowiedziała, że „Nie!"

Skończyło się na tym, że usiedliśmy wszyscy na kanapie w salonie (Reim popijał wodę, Rufus – kawę) i czytałem tej uroczej istocie o mumifikacji. Urocza istotka zadowolona jak nigdy, my trochę mniej. A to dopiero pierwszy dzień, ha.

_Piątek, 2 VII, gdzieś około drugiej nad ranem_

Zasnęła!

Postanowiliśmy to uczcić - przenieśliśmy małą do pokoju, zamknęliśmy pokój na klucz, a sami poszliśmy sprzątać.

_Później_

Wypuściliśmy demonka koło ósmej, kiedy zaczął walić w drzwi tak głośno, że nie dało się wytrzymać. Ten skorzystał z okazji pod tytułem Rufus śpiący przy stole i rzucił się do zaplatania mu warkoczyków.

Wątpię, czy śpiący, jak już się obudzi, będzie miał siłę, żeby niedoszłą fryzjerkę ukarać.

_Jeszcze później_

Istotnie siły nie miał, za to porozplatał wszystkie warkoczyki i próbował wyprostować włosy, co mu niezbyt wyszło, więc przez resztę dnia snuł się po domu jak ponury duch rudego spaniela. Łał.

_Sobota, 3 VII, po południu_

Przed chwilą wyszli – i rodzice, i córeczka. Pan Brat Reima zauważył, że „coś dziwnie wyglądasz, znowu zarywasz noce?". Nie, no co ty...

Rufus wyszperał gdzieś czerwone wino i ostentacyjnie postawił na widoku, to jest: na stole.

_Później_

Dobrze mi.

Znaczy to nie tak.

Nie upiłem się.

Ani nikogo nie zgwałciłem.

Przynajmniej nie świadomie.

Chyba.

Tylko jestem lżejszy o jakieś dziesięć kilo wulgaryzmów. Oni też.

Dobrze nam.

Omnomnom.

_Niedziela, 4 VII_

Sprzątamy dom po wizycie Lenki, a po drodze jakoś tak zahaczyliśmy o strych. Wrażenia opiszę później, ale pajęczyny to w tym domu mierzy się na kilogramy, nie metry.

_Później_

No więc zahaczyliśmy o strych i już na wstępie Reim zrobił z siebie podręcznikowego idiotę, bo kiedy wlazł prosto w pajęczynę, odskoczył do tyłu, potknął się o otwartą klapę po czym tak dźwięcznie plasnął dupskiem o podłogę, że miejscowa rodzinka myszy się obraziła i tupiąc wściekle łapkami przedefilowała przez całe pomieszczenie i znikła na schodach.

Umarliśmy.

Reim, poza tym, że zrobił się czerwony jak burak, to jeszcze zażądał natychmiastowego odwrotu, na co Rufus sięgnął łapą gdzieś w tył, wyłowił z eteru miotełkę do czyszczenia butelek i jął myziać Reimową buźkę, po czym, mówiąc kolokwialnie, wyjechał z tekstem „Przeżyjesz". Umarłem ja.

Podczas gdy oni przedzierali się przez góry pajęczyn, ja dyskretnie łypałem po szafach, czy aby nikt nie składuje tak jakichś uroczych trupów. Jednak nie. Szkoda, zawsze mnie interesowały. No, nie to, żeby coś.

A potem przed oczami zmaterializował mi się gigantyczny pająk. I wesoło kiwnął odnóżem. Taką łapeczką malutką.

Zapowietrzyłem się, bo nie wiedziałem, czy udawać śmiertelnie przerażonego ku uciesze innych, czy roześmiać się w głos i tym samym wykurzyć ze strychu kolejną rodzinę zwierząt kilkułapnych... Tak więc pełzliśmy dalej, oni w ciszy kompletnej, ja co chwila dźwięcznie czkałem. Cholllerny świat.

Po półgodzinie daliśmy sobie spokój, bo Rufus zaczął kaszleć jak czterdziestoletni palacz. On, co prawda, czterdziestkę dawno już przekroczył, ale nie cieleśnie, a palić nie palił nigdy przenigdy, więc doszliśmy do wniosku, że to źle, więc sobie poszliśmy.

_Później_

Byliśmy głodni, więc zrobiliśmy sobie kanapki z dżemem malinowym.

_Jeszcze później, tak gdzieś dziesiąta wieczorem_

Okazało się, że oprócz chleba i dżemu nie ma w domu absolutnie nic do jedzenia, więc przez cały czas jechaliśmy na kanapkach. Jezu, trauma do końca życia. A już zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Rufusowi zaczęło się nudzić i znalazł jedyne źródło rozrywki w tyrpaniu Reima dżemem po policzku. Aniele Boży, stróżu mój...

_Poniedziełek, 5 VII, żecoproszę_

Spaliśmy do południa, ale proszę mi się tu nie dziwić, bo kiedy mieliśmy dość kanapek, zrobiliśmy sobie imprezę. Taką fajną, z alkoholem. Wspólnymi siłami opędzlowaliśmy dwie butelki wina i jedną likieru. Kiedy Reim sugestywnie łypnął na swoją pustą szklankę, dałem mu po łbie. Gdzie on się uczył tak pić? No gdzie, pytam się? Rufus zalał się w trupa, ja niemalże też, a on tylko ziewa i narzeka, że mu czarne kropki latają przed oczami i że on nie zaśnie. Kazałem mu przynieść z biblioteki Królewnę Śnieżkę i dopisać, co było dalej, ale powiedział, że biblioteka jest na pięterku, a on po schodach nie będzie wchodził, bo się jeszcze zabije. Co za troska o zdrowie, ja nie mogę!

W każdym razie, kaca miałem strasznego. Orzeźwiającego prysznica wziąć, oczywiście, nie mogłem, bo akurat wredna żmija, którą ktoś w błogiej niewiedzy będący nazwał Rufusem, zajęła jedyną, w miarę użyteczną łazienkę. Na dwie godziny. Po owych dwóch godzinach się z niej wyturlał. To znaczy wyszedł, bo był już mniej więcej trzeźwy, a że przy okazji woniał jaśminem i błyskał włosami, to inna para kaloszy...

Po umyciu się i doprowadzeniu do mniej więcej porządku napisałem list do panienki, że nam dobrze i że nie musi się martwić. Mam nadzieję, że zareaguje jakoś ludzko, bo ta uwaga, że niby „Oz i Gilbert są naprawdę bliskimi przyjaciółmi, nie uważasz?" dała mi do myślenia. Uwaga do samego siebie: nie udawać wesołego gejaszka przy jakimkolwiek spotkaniu z Reimem. A już na pewno nie w obecności panienki.

Bo, jak wiadomo, to grozi śmiercią lub kalectwem trwałym.

_Później_

Po raz pierwszy podczas mojej wizyty w tym domu zjadłem normalny obiad! Co ciekawe, powstał on w wyniku współpracy Reima i Rufusa. A na deser było jabłko. Żyć nie umierać, no.

A potem, kiedy zaczęło nam się nudzić, wygrzebaliśmy pustą butelkę i zagraliśmy sobie w „pytanie czy zadanie". Nie wiedziałem, że Rufus ma dosłownie obsesję na punkcie śliwek w czekoladzie. Ani że Reim nie cierpi imbiru. No, jakby na to nie patrzeć, ja też nie.

A wieczorem znaleźliśmy w komórce pod schodami całą resztę słodyczy. No serio, jak wyjmowałem z pudła trzecie pudełko ciasteczek, poczułem, że Bóg mnie opuścił i że siedzenie tu ponad miesiąc, jadąc niemalże na samych słodyczach, było czystym wariactwem.

Ale tak właściwie to wcale nie chce mi się wracać.

O!


End file.
